moose_james_bob_the_builder_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
What The Hay?
What They Hay? is the eighth episode of the first season of Bob the Builder: Building on Faith. Summary When a rainstorm is coming to Sunflower Valley, Bob, Scoop, and Lofty have to go and repair Farmer Pickles' barn, while Muck helps Farmer Pickles with the harvest, a job she is not happy with doing. Story Intro (Jim walks into his cabin, looking exhausted.) Jim: Boy, that was hard work. Now I can sit back and play my game. (He turns on his Xbox 360 and begins playing LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, but it's then that he sees the viewers) Jim: Oops! Sorry, everyone, must not have seen you come in. (pauses the game) You see, I just got back from looking after Ms. Marjorie's pet raccoon, Maynard, back in Adventure Bay, while she had to run some errands. And at first, I kinda didn't want to help her because I just got this new game recently. (holds up the case for the game) But, you know, I think she wouldn't have liked it if I said "no", because Bob, Wendy, Moose, the rest of the Can-Do Crew, Ryder, and the pups were all busy and I was the only one available. You know, I remember how Muck felt when she had to do a job she wasn't too hot about, either. Let me tell you about it. What The Hay? One day in Sunflower Valley, Bob and Moose were having a snack while watching the weather on TV. "The hot weather we've been enjoying is coming to an end", the weather forecaster said, "heavy rain is forecast for later this afternoon." "That doesn't sound good", Moose said. "No it does not", Bob said. At that moment, Wendy walked in. "I just got off the phone with Farmer Pickles, Bob", Wendy said, "he says that he needs help fixing up his old barn before the rain hits." "Okay", Bob said, "I'll head on over and get to work on that." "Great", Wendy said, "oh, and he also needs help getting the harvest in." "I think I can send him some help", Bob said. "Excellent", Wendy said. Outside, the machines were waiting for Bob to come out. "I wonder what we're going to do today", Scoop said. "I don't know", Lofty said, "but I hope Bob's got some lifting for me to do." "I don't care what it is, as long as it's exciting", Muck said. Bob then walked outside. "Morning, team", Bob said. "Morning, Bob", Muck said. "What's the job today", Scoop asked. "Well, I'm going to need you and Lofty to come with me to help repair Farmer Pickles' barn", Bob said, "and Muck, I have an important job for you." "What is it, Bob", Muck asked. "I need you to go over to Farmer Pickles' farm and help him get the harvest in", Bob said, "Sumsy's too busy with other work, and can't help him." Muck was disappointed to hear this. "Aww", Muck said, "that's not very exciting." "Sorry Muck, but Farmer Pickles really needs your help", Bob said. Muck sighed disappointedly. "Okay", Muck said. "Great", Bob said, "now, we'd better get a move on." Bob climbed onto Scoop. "Okay, team", Bob said, "onwards and fixwards!" While Muck went over to Farmer Pickles' farm, Bob, Scoop, and Lofty went over to the old barn, which was pretty much in ruins. "Oh my", Bob said, "I didn't think the barn would be this bad." "Can we finish it by tonight, Bob", Scoop asked. "We've got to, Scoop", Bob said. Meanwhile, Farmer Pickles was putting hay bales into Travis' trailer, when Muck arrived. "Hello, Farmer Pickles", Muck said, "I've come to help with the harvest." "Oh, good", Farmer Pickles said, "now we'll get the harvest done in half the time." "So", Muck said, "what do I do?" "Well, just scoop up some hay bales and help me put them into Travis' trailer", Farmer Pickles said. "Okay", Muck said. Muck got to work on that, and meanwhile, Bob was working on the barn, when he made a very alarming discovery. "Oh no", Bob said. "What is it, Bob", Scoop asked. "The floor's rotten", Bob said. "Oh no", Lofty said, "that's not good, is it?" "Not it isn't", Bob said, "we're going to have to replace it." Scoop was surprised to hear this. "What, now", Scoop asked. "We've got to, Scoop", Bob said, "if Farmer Pickles puts any hay bales up there, then the floor will collapse under the weight of them." "Oh no", Lofty said, "that's not good." "No it's not", Bob said, "I'll call Jim and order some new floorboards." Bob took out his phone, called Jim, and made the order. "Well, that's the floorboards ordered", Bob said, "Scoop, can you pick them up, please?" "No prob, Bob", Scoop said. Scoop drove away, and Bob got some tools out of his toolbox. "And in the meantime, I'll get to work on getting rid of these old floorboards", Bob said. Meanwhile, Farmer Pickles and Muck were working on the harvest, with the latter still feeling unhappy about her job. "Come on, Muck", Farmer Pickles said, "we need to hurry." "Yeah, okay", Muck said. Muck sadly scooped up a hay bale and loaded into the trailer, and Farmer Pickles walked over to her. "Is everything alright, Muck", Farmer Pickles asked. "No", Muck said, "not really." "Oh", Farmer Pickles said, "well, what's bothering you?" "It's this work", Muck said, "I was hoping to get an exciting job today, but, and I don't mean to be rude, this is kind of boring." "I see", Farmer Pickles said, "well, it may not be exciting, but you're doing me a big favor by helping me." Hearing this made Muck perk up a little bit. "I am", Muck asked. "Absolutely", Farmer Pickles said, "if I was doing this by myself, it would be raining by the time Travis' trailer was loaded, and my harvest would be ruined." "Really", Muck asked. "Yes", Farmer Pickles said. Muck now knew what had to be done. "Alright", Muck said, "let's get this job done." Muck scooped up a hay bale and loaded it into Travis' trailer. "That's the spirit", Farmer Pickles said. A little while later, Travis arrived. "Hello", Travis said. "Good timing, Travis", Farmer Pickles said, "we're just about done." Farmer Pickles and Muck loaded some more hay bales into the trailer, and the former hooked Travis up to it, and began to notice dark clouds in the sky. "We did it, Farmer Pickles", Travis said, "we got the harvest in!" "Yeah", Muck said. "Good job, you two", Farmer Pickles said, "but are we gonna make it back to the barn before the storm breaks?" Meanwhile, Bob had just finished tearing out all the old floorboards, and Scoop arrived with the new ones. "Here you are, Bob", Scoop said, "new floorboards." "Thanks, Scoop", Bob said, "now to finish the job." Bob, Scoop, and Lofty worked on the barn, and soon enough, it was good as new. "There we go", Bob said, "one barn finished." At that moment, they heard thunder clap. "Uh-oh", Scoop said, "looks like the storm's coming." "It sure does", Bob said, "I wonder where Farmer Pickles and the harvest have gotten to." Not too far away, Muck and Travis were racing against time to get to the barn, with Farmer Pickles riding on the former. "Faster, faster", Farmer Pickles said. Over at the barn, Bob, Scoop, and Lofty were still waiting, when the thunder clapped again. "Oh no", Lofty said, "the storm's getting closer." "You're right, Lofty", Bob said, "we don't have much time." At that moment, Farmer Pickles, Muck, and Travis arrived at the barn. "We did it, Bob", Muck said, "we got the harvest in!" "Good job, Muck", Bob said, "now we really need to get the hay in the barn." "Can we load it", Scoop asked. "Yes we can", Muck and Travis said. "Uh, yeah, I think so", Lofty said. Scoop, Muck, and Lofty helped Bob and Farmer Pickles unload the hay from Travis' trailer, and pretty soon, the barn was full. "There we go", Farmer Pickles said, "that's the last one." "Well done, team", Bob said, "we got the job done." "Muck deserves a big thanks", Farmer Pickles said, "if it wasn't for her, we would never have gotten the harvest ready in time." "Aw, it was nothing", Muck said. Then, they heard the thunder clap. "We should probably head home now", Bob said. "Okay", Farmer Pickles said, "thanks again, Bob." "Anytime", Bob said. Bob climbed onto Scoop, and they, Muck, and Lofty hurried back to the yard, where Bob went inside, while the three machines got into the shelter with the others. "I may not have done anything too exciting today", Muck said, "but I'm happy to have done something that was important." Outro Jim: As you saw, Muck wasn't all onboard about the idea of helping Farmer Pickles out with his harvest, yet Farmer Pickles was able to convince her that she was doing the right thing when Bob asked her to help with the harvest. That reminds me of a verse from the Book of Micah. (gets out and opens up his bible) "He has told you, O man, what is good; and what does the Lord require of you but to do justice, and to love kindness, and to walk humbly with your God?-" Micah 6:8.". You see, God wants us to do what he thinks is right and us too, even if we're not completely interested in it, like how Muck didn't want to help Farmer Pickles at first and I wanted to play my game instead of helping Ms. Marjorie. Well, thanks for visiting us again in Sunflower Valley, and remember, God made you special and He loved you very much. Until next time, so long! The EndCategory:Episodes